


I'm not going

by elizadun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizadun/pseuds/elizadun
Summary: Scott don't want Stiles to be gone, Stiles don't want to leave. There's nothing they can do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not English, sorry if I do mistakes.

It passed 10 days since they known, and Scott was not capable of see him. Melissa convinced him to go to the hospital. But when he was in that fucking room, the 233, he couldn't, he thought he was strong but the thought of seen him like that, his best friend.  
\- I don't know what to do mom.  
\- Just come inside and be with him - this situatios really hurted Mel too, that kid inside was like a son for her, but she had to be strong for his real son.  
\- But what I say to him - Scott thouhgt he was gonna broke again.  
\- You don't have to say nothing, just be there - at that time Scott was shaking so much.  
\- I can't lose him mom - tears down his face.  
\- Hey.. I know sweetheart - hug him felt like the right thing to do that moment, she just didn't want to lie to him.  
After a few minuts of crying and reassuring, he came inside.  
(...)

\- Hey there buddy, you're alive - Stiles said with that hesitant smile of him. He looked like he tried too much to seem healthy, but the truth is that he was looking like shit.  
\- Hey.. Sorry, I was..  
\- Too busy, okay, i get it - Stiles interrupted.  
\- It's not that.  
\- It's okay Scott, you're here - Scott felt really bad.  
\- How are you?  
\- Keep going, although not for too long.  
\- You don't know that, doctors say  
\- Doctor say shit Scott, I fucking know I'm dying - The anger in Stiles eyes was painful to see.  
\- Please don't say that.  
\- What? It hurts? It's me who's dying Scott, not you.  
\- What do you mean with that, that I don't fucking care? That you're gonna be gone and I'm gonna keep going with my life jut like that?  
\- At least you're gonna be alive. You're gonna go to college, have a girlfriend, make a family, forget me! - Stiles screaming that was like a stab in Scott's heart. \- I couldn't forget you. \- Just fucking leave already! Go to have a life.  
\- Don't do this please, don't push me away.. - by that time Scott was crying his heart out.  
\- Leave  
\- No..  
\- Leave!  
\- I'm not  
\- Fucking leave! - Stiles broke into tears. Scott hug him tight.  
\- I'm not going, ever.  
Stiles kept crying for what it seemed like hours, Scott by his side, repressing the tears. It was the time to comfort, no to be comforted.  
\- I'm scared - Stiles finnaly said.  
\- I know, i'm here, always.  
\- I'm not ready to die, i had so many plans, so many ideas, so many travels... with you.  
\- There's still time Stiles, for you and me, i'm not gonna lose more time, i have lost so many till now.  
\- Scott.. - Stiles slowly stepped out of Scott's arms - I have to say you something, although maybe this make you hate me for my last days of life I have to say you, I can't die with this inside.  
\- There's nothing that would make me hate you, I promise you.  
\- It is, but i don't care, not anymore - Stiles eyes looked scared, Scott hated that his friend thought he might hate him for whatever reason - I.. I'm.. - he was shaking.  
\- It's okay - Scott take his friend's hand - Just say it.  
\- I'im in love with you - Stiles broked eye conact, too embarrased to look up.  
\- Shit Stiles, I regret all the fucking time i wasted being stupid. I'm in love with you since.. i don't even remember, i just loved you forever -Stiles looked up with tears in his eyes and a genuine smile, Scott taked his head into his hands and rested his forehead together - I love you so fucking much.  
They connected their lips together, and Scott reapeted "I love you" to Stiles lips over and over, till Stiles believed. They rested to the hospital's bed since next morning. Scott woke up. Stiles not.  
At least what Scott said was true, he would never forget that kid. His best friend. His brother. His first love. His last love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, i'm really new in this of writing.


End file.
